Andes Mountains
| continuity = | image = | aliases = Andes The Andes Andean Mountains | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = South America | country = | state = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Argentina; Columbia; Peru; Venezuela | 1st = }} The Andes Mountains, known to trendy hipsters as "The Andes", is a mountain range located in the western region of South America. It is the largest continental mountain range in the world, with peaks that are even taller than the highest mounts in the Himalayan Alps. From north to south, its range is about 7,000 kilometers long and 200-700 kilometers wide. Its highest elevation is 22,838 feet. So if you fall... yeah, you're kinda dicked. Countries that exist in this mountain range include Argentina, Chile, and Peru. From the 15-16th centuries, the Andes Mountains was dominated by the Incan Empire - the largest of such organizations in pre-Columbian American. The Incans created massive forts, citadels and places of worship in honor of the sun and its patron deity, Inti. Points of Interest ; City of the Space Gods: The City of the Space Gods was located within the hidden hollows of the Andes Mountains. It was constructed by the Incan Empire sometime around the 15th-16th centuries. At some point during this era, the region was visited by the space-faring race known as the Celestials. The Incans built the city temples in honor of the space gods, constructing elaborate stone structures in their likeness. In the center courtyard of the city, was a well that led into what has been deemed the "God Chamber". Within the God Chamber was the Resurrection Crypt. Sealed inside the crypt was the hibernating form of Ajak - an immortal member of the Eternals, and his entourage. Also within the chamber was a cosmic beacon that, when activated, would signal the coming of the Fourth Celestial Host. The Eternal known as Ikaris, long sought the hidden city, so he took on the human guise of a cameraman named Ike Harris. Along with archaeologist Daniel Damian and his daughter, Margo Damian, they explored the mountain region, eventually discovering the city, and the God Chamber. It was at this time that Ikaris revealed his true nature to Daniel and Margo. A warlord of the rival Deviant race known as Kro, had likewise discovered the city, and waged war against Ikaris. Ikaris opened the Resurrection Chamber, releasing Ajak and his warriors. The Cosmic beacon was activated, and Fourth Host of the Celestials, led by Arishem the Judge arrived on Earth. He descended upon the city where his entourage sealed off the God Chamber and guarded it against trespassers while the Celestial stood in judgment over the planet Earth - a preceding that was destined to span more than fifty years. A giant, glowing white shield was erected over the city. ; God Chamber: The God Chamber is part of an underground ancient civilization, possibly event Incan, that lies beneath the Andes Mountains in South America. It was so named due to its connection to the space-born race of cosmic beings known as Celestials, who were responsible for the creation of immortal Gods on Earth dubbed Eternals. The God Chamber contained a massive device that could signal the Celestials called the Cosmic beacon. Archaeologist Daniel Damian and his daughter, Margo, engaged in an expedition of this region, along with a guide named Ike Harris. Ike was actually an Eternal known as Ikaris, who had sought out the God Chamber for his own needs. ; Great Refuge: For centuries, the secret city known as the Great Refuge was located in the Andes Mountains. This was the home of the Inhumans, who were a race of genetically engineered beings cultivated by an alien race known as the Kree. The Great Refuge, had a long and tumultuous history, owing largely to internecine conflicts within the ruling family of the House of Agon. Eventually the Inhumans left the Great Refuge and established their capital city, Attilan, in the Himalayas. Films that take place in the TV shows that take place in the Comics that take place in the * Eternals 1 * Eternals 2 * Fantastic Four 47 * Incredible Hulk Vol 2 120 Characters that reside in the Notes & Trivia External Links * * at Wikipedia * Andes Mountains at the Valiant Comics Wiki References